


A villainous spanking

by FairyAngel12



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual spanking, F/F, OOC, Paddling, Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, black hat is ooc, demencia may be as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyAngel12/pseuds/FairyAngel12
Summary: This will be a series of Villainous spanking fics, some will be sensual, some will be discipline. Some may or may not be a mixture of both idk yet.
Relationships: Black Hat (Villainous)/Original Female Character(s), Black Hat/Demencia (Villainous), Demencia (Villainous)/Original Character(s), Demencia (Villainous)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Bedtime Fun

Evie walked down the halls, keeping quiet as to not to disturb the sleeping residents. A daunting task since she was convinced even the dead could hear the pounding in her chest. The closer she came to Demencia's bedroom, the stronger the butterflies fluttered in her stomach from what she was about to do. What she was about to let Demencia do. She didn’t have a choice really. The look on Demencia’s face and the tone she used when telling her to come to her room later had left no room for arguments or negotiations. So, with a deep breath, she knocked on the door as she fought back a heavy blush threatening to heat her face.

“Just a minute!” Demencia’s voice called through the door, meaning it was too late to run. Not that Evie would get very far, the lizard was too fast to outrun, and she didn’t want belted again if she could avoid it.

“Y-yes ma’am. “ she replied, not sure if it was heard, but felt she should say it anyway.

Giggling from the other side told her she had been heard, and she blushed, the heat lighting her ears and neck as well. Just as Evie thought Demencia was going to just leave her out there, the lizard girl finally opened the door, smirking down at her, “Nervous are we?”

Evie nodded, looking down to the floor as Demencia pulled her in and shut the door behind them. She kept her head down as she looked around the room. Everything about the room screamed Demencia, including the bench which was decorated with a thin mattress, and various blankets, pillows and stuffed lizards. It looked to have recently been cleared off, most likely to make room for their session tonight. Evie swallowed as her nerves ramped up again..

Demencia walked around to sit on the bench, crossing her legs as she fixed Evie with a hungry yet stern look. Evie felt a jolt down her spine as she crooked her finger, beckoning Evie to come over, to which she obeyed. She squeaked when Demencia grabbed her ass, then moaned as she felt fingers snake their way under her overall shorts to caress her skin. 

“You like that, don’t you my naughty girl?” Demencia purred as she stopped long enough to take the overalls and panties off. She then bent the girl over her knee then slid her fingers between her legs and  
stroked, relishing in the moans coming out of her mouth. 

“Y-yes, Miss Demi, please give me more~”

“Patience my sweet girl. You must receive your spanking first.”

“Y-yes, Miss Demi.”

“Good, and remember, young lady, if you don’t behave, I’ll use the belt, understand?”

Evie shivered as she answered. Demencia never had to actually use the belt during their sessions, it was just part of the foreplay if anything else. Something that gave Demencia the authoritive edge Evie often craved from her. 

Demencia stroked and teased for a bit more then withdrew her fingers to pat Evie’s bottom to warm it up. Evie licked her lips in anticipation as she arched her back to make her butt a more accessible target which seemed to please the lizard girl as she brought her hand down harder with a SMACK!

Evie gasped as the slap sent a warm jolt through her entire core. She then moaned and writhed as Demencia gave her ten more swats, rubbing and pinching her cheeks between each swat. After the tenth swat, Demencia stopped and slid her fingers between Evie’s legs to rub and tease her. She quickened her pace to bring Evie closer as the girl moaned and panted under her ministrations. Once she brought her close, she removed her fingers, grinning when she earned a needy whine, “Patience, baby girl. Your spanking isn’t over yet.”

“Yes, Miss Demi, mmm..”

SMACK!

“Ahn~ oooh, please Miss Demi, give me more, nn..”

“Such a good girl~ Keep moaning for me, baby, I wanna hear you.”

Evie answered by moaning louder as Demencia continued alternating between each cheek, pinching and rubbing between each swat.

SMACK!!

Evie began rocking her body into the slaps to intensify the pleasure. Demencia rewarded her with ten more swats before stopping. She rubbed and pinched her ass, smirking as Evie moaned louder and rocked her body even more, “Look at you, getting such pleasure form being spanked~ naughty girl~”

She slid her fingers between Evie’s legs again to stroke and tease, starting slow at first then quickened her pace as Evie drew closer to climax. Evie moaned and rocked in rhythm until her body trembled from orgasm causing her to cry out and go limp. She lay there and panted as Demencia petted her hair, “My obedient baby girl.”

Demencia helped her to sit up, then kissed her forehead as she held and rocked her. Evie leaned against her, tired from the exertion on her body, “Thank you, Miss Demi.”

“You’re welcome, baby girl. Now, let’s go get cleaned up.”

“Yes, Miss Demi.”

Demencia scooped her up and carried her to the bathroom. She gently sat Evie down on the toilet then turned on the water. Evie bit her lip feeling mischievous as she gave Demencia a playful swat, giggling when Demencia turned around and fixed her with a playful glare, “Now, listen here, missy. I will come over there and give you another one.”

Evie just giggled as she stood up and wiggled her butt at the other girl, yelping when it got smacked, “Ouch!” 

More giggles ensued as they chased each other around the bathroom, each landing swats on the other until Demencia noticed the tub was full. As she stooped to turn the water off, Evie landed another slap with the bath brush. Demencia yelped then grabbed her giggling girlfriend and flipped her over her knee for another spanking. She then finished undressing them and they got in the water. Once they were done bathing, they dried each other off and put on their pajamas before returning to the bed. Demencia took the time to change the sheets before laying in bed. As Evie lay next to her, she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and pulled her close. 

“Goodnight, baby girl.”

“Goodnight, Demi. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

SMACK!

“Ow! Evie! Go to sleep!”

Giggles.

“Yes, Demi.”

“Little brat.”


	2. Do Not Enter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat discovers a secret room in Demencia's bedroom while waiting for her, and discovers a side to her he never knew.
> 
> Demencia has a surprise for her boyfriend to celebrate their anniversary.

Black Hat sighed as he made his way to Demencia’s room. The meeting had been terrible. It was supposed to be a discussion of where to hold the next annual convention, but the “discussion” consisted of yelling at and provoking each other or breaking out into all out brawls while Black Hat tried (and failed) to talk over them. The meeting ended when he’d finally had enough and pinned Nightrook, one of the younger villains, against the wall, and gave him several swats across his backside with the cane. 

He would get complaints from the other villains about that, but he didn’t care. If it took a spanking to get his message through, then so be it. They could just get over themselves. 

He sighed as he knocked on the door, surprised when there was no answer. Thinking maybe she had her headphones on and didn’t hear him, he knocked louder, “Demencia?”

Still no answer. Maybe she had her music up loud, she did that sometimes no matter how many times Black Hat told her it was bad for her hearing. He heaved another sigh as he opened the door and peeked in, disappointed to find the room was empty. He was about to shut the door to wait for her in his office when a door in the far corner of her room donning a ‘Do Not Enter’ sign caught his attention. Curious as to why she would have such a sign on her closet door, he walked in, shut the door behind him, and made his way to it. He slowly opened the door and walked in, then froze at the site that greeted him.

Okay. This was definitely NOT a closet.

A daybed sat in the far back corner of the room against the wall. Next to it was an end table with a candle that looked to have been lit recently and a hairbrush. Hanging above the end table was a rack with an assortment of straps and paddles hanging from it and in the corner opposite of the bed was a large wooden chest that was slightly opened and appeared to be filled with strange looking toys. As he closed the door behind him, he tensed when he noticed a cage several feet away from the daybed, though it wasn’t the cage that was bothering him. It was the bed that looked to have been occupied recently.

Demencia wouldn’t have slept in there. She didn’t like cages. She liked taunting other people that were in cages, but she didn’t like being the one locked inside. This meant she had brought someone down here and made them spend some time in it. A knot settled in his stomach at the thought that she would cheat on him.

He shook his head deciding he was being ridiculous and was about to turn to leave when a familiar voice sent a jolt down his spine.  
“What are you doing here, naughty boy?”

He whirled around to see Demencia and a girl he didn’t recognize watching him with pure mischief in their eyes. Normally he would have returned the smirk and made a flirty comeback – they had brought in a third partner a time or two so seeing the girl wasn’t that surprising- but at the moment he was still filled with questions regarding the room.

“I was looking for you. Where did this room come from?”

Demencia walked over and patted his cheek, “I’ll explain later. Right now I have someone I want you to meet. Loli come over here.”

Black Hat watched the girl as she approached them. She was curvy, tan, and had long black curly hair that had highlights and was tied up in curly pigtails. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt under a tight fitting vest, a plaid skirt, leggings, and knee high boots. She was a beauty that was for sure, but something told him there was something else about her that appealed to Demencia or she wouldn’t have befriended her. 

Demencia introduced them, smirking at the way her boyfriend was blushing and stuttering as Loli flirted with him. It didn’t take long, however, before he got over his shyness and flirted back, transforming his outfit to match hers, only shorts – which surprised Demencia with how short they were – and knee-high garter socks instead of a skirt and leggings, and he made himself slightly shorter. She wasn’t surprised by that, he was an omega, something she learned when they first started having their “fun" together.

She walked over to the wall and leaned against it, watching as Loli walked over to the bed and sat.

Loli cooed as she crooked her finger, beckoning Black Hat to come over. Black Hat obliged, grinning as he sauntered over and sat in her lap. He moaned and whimpered as she slid a hand down his shorts and stroked him as she pulled him into a kiss. She stroked him faster as she kissed him down his neck, taking pleasure in how he arched his back and rocked his hips into her ministrations.

Demencia watched them for a bit longer, almost drooling, then pushed away from the wall and clapped to get their attention, “Alright, you naughty brats, kneel on the bed and put your hands on the wall.”

Both did as was told, Loli was giggling while Black Hat was confused but played along anyway out of curiosity. Demencia walked over to the rack and picked up a long wooden paddle then walked back over to Loli. She set the paddle against the bed, smirking as Black Hat flinched as she walked over to Loli. She lifted the girl’s skirt then rubbed her behind, occasionally going between her legs to stroke and tease her, “You’ve been a very naughty, Loli. You know what happens to naughty girls, don’t you?”

Loli gave a flirty smile as she arched her back, “Yes, Miss Demi. They get spanked.”

“That’s right. Stay in position or I’ll double your punishment, understood?”

The authoritive tone in Demencia’ voice sent a shiver down Black Hat’s spine straight to his crotch and he squirmed a bit, but otherwise remained in position. He knew that tone and boy did it turn him on, anticipation filling his veins as he licked his lips as he waited.

Loli licked her lips as well, the same anticipation filling her as she replied, “Yes, Miss Demi.”

Demencia smirked as she picked up the paddle and patted Loli's rear with it, “Good girl. That goes for you too, mister.”

“Yes, Miss Demi.”

She patted the girl’s bottom once more before raising it then brought it down with a hard SMACK!!

Loli gasped then moaned as Demencia continued the spanking. She gave the girl ten swats then stopped to remove her underwear. She rubbed Loli’s bottom to bring some of the heat out, then slid her hand between her legs to stroke and tease her, relishing in the sounds emitting from her mouth, “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you naughty girl?”

“M-mm..yes, Miss Demi.”

“Naughty girl.”

She continued stroking and teasing until she brought the girl close then removed her hand, smirking when she earned a needy whine. She patted her back then picked up the paddle and resumed the spanking.

SMACK!

Loli gasped moaning as she arched her back as the pleasure coursed through her veins. Demencia gave her another ten swats then set the paddle down and rubbed Loli's back, “Good girl, sweetheart. Are you ready for your reward?”

“Y-yes, Miss Demi.”

“Good girl.”

Demencia massaged and kissed Loli’s back, snaking her hands around Loli’s front to rub her heated skin. She worked her way down continuing to pepper her back with kisses as she brought a hand between Loli’s legs and wiggled her finger, eliciting delightful moans as the girl squirmed and writhed. Demencia smirked against her skin as she lowered and began teasing the girl with her tongue.

Loli moaned louder and arched her back, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she allowed herself to get lost in the pleasure. Demencia wriggled her finger faster while continuing to tease with her tongue until Loli’s body trembled as she cried out from orgasm. She licked up the juices then withdrew her tongue and helped the girl sit up then pulled her into her lap and petted her, “My good girl. My sweet obedient girl.”

“Th-thank you, Miss Demi.”

“Go sit in the cage while I take care of blackie, sweetheart.”

“Yes, Miss Demi.”

As Loli walked over to the cage, Demencia turned to Black Hat just in time to see him get back in position, “Didn’t I tell you to stay in position, mister?”  
Black Hat swallowed cursing himself as he answered, “Yes, Miss Demi, but-"

SMACK!

Black Hat yelped then bit his lip as a whimper escaped his throat, then relaxed when she rubbed his rear and gave it a teasing squeeze. She then smacked him again with her hand, earning another yelp and whimper, “Don’t argue with me, mister. What did I say would happen if you moved from your position?”

“Y-you would double m-my punishment, Miss Demi.” Black Hat was getting nervous, never having heard Demencia get angry with him before so he couldn’t tell if she was playing or not. 

“That’s right. You just earned twenty with the paddle and another twenty over my knee with the hairbrush. Now be a good boy, and stay in position.”

“Yes, Miss Demi..”

She must’ve heard the disheartened tone as he felt her rub and pet his back. He couldn’t help but purr as he relaxed, then jolted when a hand went between his legs and stroked him, earning a moan. He heard her chuckle as she continued stroking and teasing, “My naughty boy. You’re so wet for me, baby.”

His response was to arch his back, whining when she withdrew her hand earning another chuckle.

“Be a good boy and take your punishment first.”

“Yes, Miss Demi.”

She brought the paddle against his behind before rearing it back, then brought it back down with a hard SMACK!

Black Hat yelped and whimpered as he shifted a bit, biting his lip to hold back the moan that threatened to escape. That didn’t last long as pleasure began to mix with the pain as she delivered his punishment. She gave him ten swats then stopped. She set the paddle down so she could remove his pants. He whimpered at the loss of clothing but then gasped when she slid her fingers between his legs to stroke and tease him some more. He felt his legs becoming slick with juices as he arched his back and whined, wanting her to take him right then and there, but knew she wasn’t done yet. 

He was panting and drooling by the time she removed her fingers and patted his bottom before picking up the paddle to resume the spanking.

SMACK!

Black Hat yelped then moaned, clawing the wall as he rested his head against it as his body became heated from both the pleasure coursing his veins and the fiery pain the paddle inflicted on his ass. As Demencia delivered the final swat, it took every ounce of willpower not to slump against the wall, lest he lose his position and find himself in even deeper trouble than he already was. Sweat was dripping down his brow as he panted, purring when his girlfriend resumed stroking his sweet spot while massaging his back, “You’re being such a good boy. My sweet, obedient boy.”

Gods what he wouldn’t give for her to keep calling him that. He didn’t normally like being accused of being sweet or anything like that by anyone else, but from her it was like being told just how much he really meant to her and it warmed his insides to know she treasured him as much as he treasured her, if not more so.

He moaned and whimpered as she inserted her fingers and thrust them at a steady pace, making sure to stroke his sweet spot as she did so. He wriggled and writhed against the wall as the pleasure began to be too much, “M-Miss Demi, please..I-I need you..please take me...”

“Good boy. Go ahead baby, you have my permission.”

Black Hat rocked his hips in rhythm with the thrusting as she increased her pace until his body trembled from orgasm. He slumped against the wall and panted as she rubbed his back, purring as she moved to soothe the heat out his sore bottom.

She massaged his rear for a bit more then stopped to put the paddle away, patting his thigh when he let out a whine, “Stay where you are, mister. We’re not done yet. I still need to give you the last half of your punishment.”

He barely resisted the urge to thunk his head against the wall as he did what he was told, “Yes, Miss Demi.”

He may be an omega, but this was a lot more obedience than he was used to submitting to on a daily basis. She must have sensed this as she patted his thigh again, “We’re almost done, I promise.”

“Okay, Miss Demi.”

She helped him sit up then sat on the edge of the bed and lay him across her lap, shushing him when he whimpered. She started massaging his shoulders and back to work the knots out, smiling when he relaxed and went back to purring as he closed his eyes. She made a mental note to give him massages more often, it was a wonder no one had died during that meeting given the size of some of those knots in his shoulders. Maybe she should give them daily.

She worked her way down to his rear, smirking when he arched his back and gave a small moan, “Enjoying ourselves, are we?”

“Mm..”

She chortled and continued the massage, occasionally giving a teasing pinch or squeeze. Once she was finished, she snaked her fingers between his legs to stroke and tease him for a bit then picked up the hairbrush and patted his thighs and rear to warm them up, earning needy moans as she did so. As he shifted to raise his rear, she ceased patting and brought it down with a harsh CRACK!

Black Hat yelped, kicking and squirming as the fiery pain in his ass reignited. Tears stung his eyes as he begged and pleaded with her, willing to give anything for the punishment to be over. Around the thirteenth swat, he gave up the begging and struggling and just sobbed as he clung to her free arm. When she delivered the final swat, he didn’t move, exhausted and too busy sobbing to notice the punishment had ended. It wasn’t until she scooped him up and held him close to her that he noticed. He sniffled and whimpered as she gently rocked and shushed him, “Hush, baby, its over. Shhh.”

She petted his back as she rocked him, worried that maybe she went to far. She took his hat off and petted his hair, still rocking back and forth as she gently shushed him. As he calmed down, she tilted his head up to look at her, “You okay, baby? Was it too much?”

Black Hat shook his head and nuzzled her, “N-no. J-just..”

Demencia tilted her head, her worry for him increasing as she had never seen him like this before, “Just what baby?”

“There was a second...when I thought that you had gotten tired of m-me..and moved on to someone else,” Black Hat shook as more tears streamed down his face, “I tried telling myself I was being stupid, but..”

“That’s not at all what happened, baby.” Demencia held him closer and rocked him, “I wanted to surprise you. You know what today is don’t you?”

She wasn’t surprised when he shook his head. He had been worked up all week over the meetings. She kissed his forehead and smiled, “It’s our anniversary, silly. We’ve been together for a year now.”

Black Hat stared at her for a minute then ducked his head as he sighed, “I’m sorry, love. I didn’t mean to forget. This week has been-"

“Hectic. I know. Don’t worry, I’m not upset. I know how busy and stressed you have been. Its why I wanted to surprise you.” Demencia ruffled his hair and rested her forehead against his, earning a small smile, “I love you, baby, and I’m sorry I didn’t say anything and made you worry.”

“It’s okay, I love you too. I also love the surprise, especially your choice of partner “ He grinned as he winked at her, “If its okay, I would like to have her over more often.”

Loli walked over to them, taking both their hands as she sat and listened. Demencia gave a coy smile, “Or if she’s willing, we could bring her in and she could our partner we’ve been wanting.”

Black Hat’s eyes widened as he looked at Loli, who giggled as she nodded, “I would love to, I always wanted a boyfriend who didn’t mind dressing cute for me.”

She winked at him, giggling when he blushed and looked down towards the floor. Demencia swatted her rear, but was also giggling, “So, Blackie, what do you say?”  
Black Hat smiled and nodded, “I would like that.”

“Great! Now let’s go take a bath. You naughty brats got dirty during playtime.”

Both Loli and Black Hat giggled as she picked him up and walked out of the room to head towards the bathroom, “But we thought you liked that, Miss Demi.”

“You brats! I will spank you both again.”

They just giggled and high fived each other as she shook her head, smiling. Her family was finally complete.


End file.
